


Be careful, Princess [fanart]

by GlassMenagerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/pseuds/GlassMenagerie
Summary: A fanart to accompany exquisiteliltart's A Sorta Fairytale for the SQ Supernova.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exquisiteliltart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sorta Fairytale (aka: Gay for a Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740825) by [Exquisiteliltart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart). 



My art for Supernova to go along with exquisiteliltart's A Sorta Fairytale! It's intended to be a dual piece with Regina coming soon to stand along side her favorite idiot, Emma Swan! There's more info about the piece if you click the link, which takes you to my DeviantArt. But anyway, I'm so excited for you all to read that story, she did such an amazing job, so... go read it!!

-Domi

 [If the picture doesn't show up below, click this](http://trinadeckers.deviantart.com/art/Be-Careful-Princess-650023273)

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Sorta Fairytale (aka: Gay for a Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740825) by [Exquisiteliltart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart)




End file.
